Six Flags the Unfortunate
by Bashoulover
Summary: It starts with boredom. And a coupon. Add a theme park, a troublemaking girl and the Akatsuki. What could possibly go wrong? Sequel to Disneyland with the Akatsuki. R&R please! Rated T for safety measures!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm alive, can you believe it? This story/chapter you are about to read....

Disclaimer: has characters that I do not own except for My OC family. All go to their respective owners and if I owned them.....great and hyper choas would have ensued the earth, but I don't so oh wells.

* * *

Chapter 1: The return of You Know Who (not Voldemort sillies!)

It started with boredom. Sir-Leader sat at his desk for hours, waiting for reports from the men. His long time friend, coworker, and family, Konan stood next to him. He had just finished the bills for rebuilding disneyland and it didn't help that Deidara and Kakuzu were arrested for terrorist acts. It was hard to break them out of a high-security prison, even when using stealth and genjutsu. He let Itachi take a small vacation, since he started showing signs of blindness.

Then a knock on the door. Sir-Leader looked up and Tobi was walking in holding today's newspaper. Sure, he knew Tobi had the sharingan but he must be hanging around Zetsu too much. "Tobi brought the newspaper! Is Tobi a good boy?"

Sir-Leader smiled. "Yes, Tobi is a very good boy. Does Tobi know if the others are back?"

Tobi nodded vigorously. "Yes.! They were back an hour ago."

Anger flooded Sir-Leader's eyes. Back an hour ago and nothing on the mission was reported. "Oh! They're watching a movie right now. Annie sent it a while ago, but they never got around to seeing it."

A movie? From that girl who caused Kakuzu to have two heart attacks just looking at the bill? God.....she knew where we lived. Sir-Leader's eye twitched. "What else did she send?"

A cheerful aura ( I mean like Gai cheerful)surrounded Tobi. "She gave Itachi cotton candy."

Sir-Leader's jaw dropped. It's hard enough to handle an emotionless goldfish uchiha, but a suger-high Tobi clone? His eye twitched again and felt a headache coming. "Sir-leader-Sir. You might want to get that eye checked out. Deidara-sempai told me it was a cancer called annoyance and that's what killed those partners Kakuzu had and....."

"GET OUT TOBI!"

He picked up a heavy and non-sharp object and threw it at the space Tobi had occupied half a second ago. The newspaper Tobi had brought scattered all over the office. Sir-Leader sighed and thumped his head against the desk. "Fifty percent off discount for a family of four or more?"

He didn't even budge as Konan kept reading. "What is this place? Six Flags..."

"Sounds like a good vacation place."

The two looked up to see Kisame. He had a toothy grin and the coupon that was recently in Konan's hand.

0o0o0o0o

"Please! Please, please, pretty please with all the healthy food you want to cram down my throat Please!"

Bill and Sarah watched their teenage daughter beg and plead on her knees. It was too immature for her age, but comical too. Missy stood on the side lines, listening to her mp3, not caring what happened. The older sister was getting weak at convincing the parents to go somewhere. Missy rolled her eyes and went through the ads to see if any make-up was on discount. Instead, she found the cure to the Annie Annoyance Cancer.

"So. Who wants to go to Six Flags?"

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Ha! I will continue this story until my little head goes 'Splody!

Disclaimer: I, Bashoulover, do not own anything except the OC and her family. All things said.....err, typed, belong to their respective owners. And there is no such thing as SUV bashing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Nothing better than car explosions in the morning.

"Okay, now here are the rules. One, do not destroy the park. Two, stay together. And three, make use of the cellphones."

The Akatsuki listened to Sir-Leader and looked at the foreign device in their hands. Kakuzu went cheap, again, and purchased the old military cellphones from back in the day. Sir-Leader thought that the team would be happy on the upgrade of communication but alas, Hidan was.......sacrificing it to Jashin? Sir-Leader sighed and counted down from ten. He blocked all sounds, even the background yelling of Kakuzu and Hidan. Konan tried her best to calm the men down, but gave up at four. By the time Sir-Leader was at one, everyone was in line to buy tickets and a whole ray of sunshine. No, wait. That was Deidara blowing up a car. 'Just look away. You saw nothing, you heard nothing.'

The family that owned the car was in shock. The SUV was brand new and the dealer said nothing about a blazing fire for an accessory. The father looked around for the culprit of for someone to call the fire department. Heh, someone should have bought a cellphone.

Sir-Leader and Kakuzu rushed everyone into the park. For one second, Sir-Leader looked away. One Second. He looked over his shoulder to make sure the man didn't spot them and when he looked back to face the childish organization, POOF, all were gone. Even his friend Konan. Lost and an eyebrow twitching, he went to the nearest shop to pick up a map.

o0o0o0o0o

Deidara looked behind the wall sighed. Sir-Leader was heading in the opposite direction. He held a thumbs up and soon six shadows zipped through the park. Six.......Deidara turned around and almost slammed his face into a swirly mask. "Go away Tobi, hm."

"But Kisame said-"

"Kisame isn't around. Go away."

Tobi bowed his head and almost shed a tear. Key word: almost. He looked back up with an evil glint in the eye. "Well, maybe I should go over to Sir-Leader, eh Deidara?"

Deidara had stopped in his tracks and turned around. 'He wouldn't. That's not a Tobi thing for him to do....was Sir-Leader right about the dual personalities?'

"Now, now Tobi. I don't think harsh actions are needed. You would be a bad boy then."

o0o0o0o

They just couldn't keep her still. They tried drowsy allergy medication, tranquilizers, and almost hot milk. Bill finally gave up and strapped her to the car.....roof. Sure he received rude glares and gestures for the cause, but it was better than listening to Annie singing Christmas songs in July. If the road was smooth enough and radio not blasting, he could most likely hear her sing 'We wish you a merry Christmas' out of tune and as loud as she could possibly yell. Sarah sighed in relief when they got off onto the exit and slowed down. She only agreed to operation 'carry the daughter like luggage' because it provided goggles to protect Annie from high speed winds. In the back of the car, Missy could care less. The fighting stopped, Annie is allowed to go somewhere, and she was ditching little miss loudmouth the second they step into the park.

The car made its way though the parking lot and found a shady spot. Just as the engine shut off, the whole family heard an explosion. Bill looked up at the roof and glared. "I wasn't me! I swear on my collection of Pokemon cards!"

Everyone near the car sweat dropped and mothers pushed their children away from the crazy girl. Bill, Sarah, and Missy got out of the car and looked for the area that 'sploded. A family ten rows up and three spaces to the right were deer gawking at the SUV in front of them. Bill quickly untied Annie and the four of them rushed to the gates. Once there, he paid for the tickets and shoved the family into the park.

He faced the two daughters and tried his best stern face. "Now here are the rule. One, absolutely no destruction of the park. Two, stay together. Yes Missy, you heard right. Stay together. And rule number three, make use of the cellphones."

Annie whipped out her cellphone and looked at it with a dumb look. She raised her arm and was about to throw the cellphone to the ground when Bill swipered it. "That counts as destruction of the park."

Annie gave a small sniffle and was given back her cellphone. She placed it back into a pocket. "Now behave or what?"

"We will be grounded until dinosaurs roam the earth again," the two sisters said in unison. Father went over that a bajillion times before even entering the car.

Bill sighed and the two parents turned around to look for a map to give to the girls. Footstep were soon heard fading away. "It's your turn to look," said Sarah.

"No, I did it last time."

"....."

Sarah rolled her eyes and peeked behind her shoulder. As predicted, the two were gone. "You owe me twenty dollars now."

o0o0o0o

Annie ran in the opposite direction from Missy and hid behind a sign. She heard familiar voices and crept along the wall.

"Now, now Tobi. I don't think harsh actions are needed. You would be a bad boy then."

'Was it? Could it possibly be?' Annie leaned to look around the corner. Sure enough, it was her best bud Tobi and explosion-go-happy Deidara. She crept around the corner and tried her best ninja skillz to sneak up on Deidara. "Dear gawd. You're here."

'He didn't even turn around! What the potatoes!'

Deidara slightly turned his head and saw the trouble magnet pout. Even though he sounded unamused, his heart raced and every part of his body was ecstatic. Tobi lost his evil glint once Deidara announced his friend's presence. He grinned behind his mask and glomped her. The two laughed and were telling each others recent adventures. 'Note to self, un. Tell Zetsu that Tobi is revealing top secret missions to her again.....un.'

"Well now that you have your friend here, I'll be on my-"

"Okies! We'll go visit Sir-Leader-sir and-"

"On second thought, you two can keep me company and protect me from rabid fangirls."

Deidara grabbed their arms and dragged them to the first roller coaster he will be on, the Medusa. Once Annie saw what it was, she gladly accepted the duty of watching Deidara's clay (but it was a no-touchy!) and Tobi's teddy. She watched the two missing-nin enter the short line and dissapear around the corner. A few minutes later, Annie saw the explosions artist and Tobi go on their very first ride. By the time they got back, Deidara's hair looked like Kisame's, only blond and longer.

"That......was awesome, hm!"

Fin.

* * *

Authors note:

So, what do you guys think? Yay or Nay? Also, if there's any grammer errors or vocabulary errors please tell me!

Views/reviews equal updates!


	3. Inbetwext chapter

Sorry about the late update! I thank the reviews and alerts! 3

I don't own anything except my OCs Annie and Alex and the family.

Remember! Reviews are loved!

* * *

Chapter 3: The inbetwext of rides chapter

Deidara fixed his hair faster than Mary Poppins can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. "There un. No need to look freaky."

"But you are already a freak Deidara sempai."

Deidara glared at the other ninja before he leaped for the throat. Tobi screamed and ran around Annie, Deidara at the tail of his cloak. "I'll show you freak un!"

To avoid being in the middle of boom-happy's wrath, Annie stepped away from the two....only to be tackled down. "Where do you think you're going?!" Deidara yelled. "You're not leaving me behind with an immature idiot!"

Annie shook her head and tried to get up. "No! I just didn't want to end up in a situation....like this."

Tobi patted Deidara on the head. "It's okay sempai. You make mistakes all the time."

"Tobi.....I'm going to kill you!" Deidara got up and was after the immature ninjas head again, leaving Annie alone....with explosive clay. 'Hmmmm....what to do...'

"Annie! Over here!"

Annie moved her head around like a gazelle hearing a predator's footsteps. She finally spotted her friend Alex. "Alex!"

"Annie!"

"Alex!"

"Annie!"

The two girls ran in slow motion to each other. Finally after three minutes they were within reach and hugged. "Finally got to go somewhere?"

Annie nodded vigorously and gave a mega grin. "Yup!"

".....so what's that thing in your hand?"

Annie held up the bag full of explosive ready clay. 'Oh this? Just some clay."

Alex grinned. "You wouldn't mind if I.....made something out of this?"

"Eh," Annie said shrugging, "Deidara might. But he's not here right now."

Alex took a couple steps back. "Wait. The crazy artist from Akatsuki?"

"Yeah...."

"Sweet. So can I make something?"

"....ah why not."

The two girls opened the bag and pulled out a handful of clay. With their magical powers of teenage minds the clay was transformed into.....a penis. "Brouhaha! Careful it might explode!"

The two girls carried the clay penis around, carefully avoiding security of coarse, telling random people that the penis might explode if they came near it. After an hour of this the girls sat down on a bench. "....I have to go to the bathroom."

Alex facepalmed. "Well, then go."

"But...but someone might stalk me."

"Fine, I'll come with you."

The two went on a quest to find a bathroom. After a while of searching, Annie sat on the ground and scowled. "Why is it so hard to find a restroom?"

Alex tapped Annie's shoulder and pointed. There was a huge flashing sign pointing to the bathrooms. ".....oh."

Annie and Alex walked inside and stared at the scene in front of them. Konan and Sir-Leader were around a baby changing station. At first it looked like the two actually had a kid and were taking care of it. " So they actually hooked up?" Alex asked.

The two ninjas immediately looked at the two girls red-faced. "W-what?!" Sir-Leader yelled. "Of coarse not!"

He immediately wished he shut up before the statement. "Oh...I see how it is..."

Konan turned away from Sir-Leader and went to a stall.....quickly followed by Annie who ran to her own. Alex pushed Sir-Leader out of the restroom to allow privacy for the immature teen. Alex looked at the place where the ninjas were and noticed that they were in the middle of a game of Candyland. After business was done, Sir-Leader was allowed back in. "Konan, I didn't mean what I said."

"So you two are a couple."

"No, I mean yes but...just be quiet Annie." Sir-Leader was still figuring out how Annie's mind worked. 'Crazy and smart or crazy and dumb...? Either way, Annie is crazy.'

Konan's sniffling could be heard in her stall. "Sir-Leader-dude-Sir didn't mean it Konan! He really wants to take you out for dinner tonight!"

Sir-Leader glared at the crazy blond and harshly whispered, "There is no such idiotic romance thing planned you numbskull!"

Annie smiled and shrugged. "Well, it's working."

Indeed it was. Konan unlocked the stall and stepped out. Even though her eyes were puffy and red and nose sniffling (Like an allergies attack! lol ), she smiled and hugged Sir-Leader. "Awww..." The two teenage girls sighed, "It's like a love story that was interrupted and finally back on track."

"....yeah, what Alex said."

The girls watched Sir-Leader force an apology out of his man-pride and Konan accepting it. The two ninjas decided it was best to continue where the game stopped. "Was it your turn or mine?"

"I think it was- clay penis?" Konan looked at the penis that was dropped onto the game board. Sir-Leader looked behind and noticed that Annie and her friend was still there. "Don't you have Deidara to bother or a plan to piss Kisame off? ...and what is this?"

He pointed to the penis. "It's a penis Sir-Leader-dude-Sir."

"I've noticed. But what is it made out of?"

"......explosive clay." Annie gave a huge grin. "Careful, the penis might explode from excitement."

Sir-Leader facepalmed and shook his head. Konan noticed her partner's anger rising and tried to calm the situation. "Girls, I don't think Deidara will be happy if he finds out you were in his stuff. Why don't you go put it back?"

"Okay...."

Annie picked up the clay penis and the two girls walked out of the bathroom. The ninjas watched them dissapear and then continued with the game of Candyland. "I think we should start over."

"It doesn't matter. We're going to fight over who goes first."

"And you know I'm going to go first after said argument."

"Fiiiiine. You go first Konan."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After the girls left the bathroom, they decided it was best for them to put the penis back in the clay bag. They traveled far and long, past the large groups of tourists, water rides, and animals of dooooooom till the ride Medusa was in sight. Deidara's bag was still on the bench where it was irresponsibly left. Instead of destroying their 'art', the girls decided to lightly and carefully place the clay penis inside the bag. "Should we give it a name?"

Alex looked at Annie and grinned. "Sure! How about Richard?"

"A most magical fitting name that is Alex. Most magical."

When the girls closed the bag, Tobi's voice could be heard around the corner. "Tobi is sorry Sempai! Tobi didn't know Deidara couldn't swim!"

"Shut up un!"

The comical pair rounded the corner and noticed that Annie had an addition to her presence. "Who is that yeah?"

"It's my friend Alex. Alex, this is Deidara. And it's rude to point Deidara."

"Hmph. You didn't get into my stuff did you?"

"No...why would we?"

"Because you're you." He then noticed the girls' hands. "You did too un! There's clay on your hands!"

"Ooooohh...that stuff. We might have played with a little bit."

"That clay is not a toy un! It can kill you!"

"...we know that."

Deidara gave up arguing. "Did you put the clay back hmm?"

"Yes, Richard is all nice, snug and safe."

Deidara and Tobi looked at each other and then back to the girls. "....Richard un?"

"Yup! Richard."

Deidara gave Tobi the bag of clay. "I'm too scared to look un. You look."

Tobi unzipped the bag and peeked inside. "Oh! Richard is very lovely!"

"He is, isn't he?" Alex said with a grin.

"Let me see that!" Deidara grabbed the bag and reached inside. His face went from angry to shocked and then pale in two whole seconds.

0o0o0o0o0o

Sir-Leader reached for the cards and picked one up. He frowned and moved his red gingerbread kid back to the gumdrop tree. "YOU MADE A PENIS OUT OF MY CLAY?!"

"Looks like by the end of the day Hidan is going to have to find Kakuzu some new hearts."

Konan raised and eyebrow and picked a card up. Smiling, she moved her blue gingerbread kid to Candyland castle. " I win. Again."

Sir-Leader glared, picked up the cards and ,with his ninja skillz, shuffled them. "We're not going anywhere until I beat you."

All Konan did was smile.

FIN.


End file.
